Born to Die
"Sometimes love is not enough And the road gets tough, I don't know why." 'Intro ' Born to Die is the title track from the Born To Die album, and also appeared on the Lana Del Rey EP. It was also the second single to be released. Two demo versions exist, as well as a range of remixes, an acapella and an instrumental. Alt. Titles: Born 2 Die Written and Produced By: Elizabeth Grant and Justin Parker. Length: 4:45 'Official Remixes/Alternates' 'Music Video' See article Music Videos. 'Lyrics' Why? Who me? Why? Feet, don't fail me now, Take me to the finish line. Oh, my heart, it breaks, Every step that I take. But I'm hoping at the gates, They'll tell me that you're mine. Walking through the city streets, Is it by mistake or design? I feel so alone on the Friday night, Can you make it feel like home, If I tell you you're mine? It's like I told you honey. Don't make me sad, Don't make me cry. Sometimes love is not enough And the road gets tough, I don't know why. Keep making me laugh, Let's go get high. The road is long, We carry on, Try to have fun In the meantime. Come and take a walk on the wild side, Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain. You like your girls insane. So choose your last words, This is the last time 'Cause you and I, We were born to die. Lost but now I am found, I can see but once I was blind. I was so confused as a little child, Try'na take what I could get, Scared that I couldn't find All the answers, honey. Don't make me sad, Don't make me cry. Sometimes love is not enough And the road gets tough, I don't know why. Keep making me laugh, Let's go get high. The road is long, We carry on, Try to have fun In the meantime. Come and take a walk on the wild side, Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain. You like your girls insane. So choose your last words, This is the last time, 'Cause you and I, We were born to die. (We were born, we were born.) We were born to die. (We were born, we were born.) We were born to die. Come take a walk on the wild side, Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain. You like your girls insane. Don't make me sad, Don't make me cry. Sometimes love is not enough, And the road gets tough, I don't know why. Keep making me laugh, Let's go get high. The road is long, We carry on, Try to have fun, In the meantime. Come take a walk on the wild side, Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain. You like your girls insane. So choose your last words, This is the last time. 'Cause you and I, We were born to die. (We were born, we were born.) We were born to die. (We were born to die, we were born to die.) (We were born to die, we were born to die.) (We were born to die, we were born to die.) (We were born to die, we were born to die.) (We were born to die, we were born to die.) (We were born to die, we were born to die.) (We were born to die, we were born to die.) (We were born, we were born to die.)